guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stone Sheath
Why is this elite? Ubermancer 02:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Erm.... to screw over people using Iron Mist? Or maybe the conjures? Seriously, this thing needs a boost. Asmodeus 05:37, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::I guess then you throw down a Ward Against Elements? --Karlos 05:47, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Or Mantra of Earth... --Theeth (talk) 10:03, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::This with Mantra of Earth would be sick, but other than that, not too great. As I was looking over the skills, I was half expecting to find an Earth enchantment that reduced earth damage against you, but... Guess not. A fire/earth/lighting/water reducer would be nifty, could use Greater Conflagration/Winter to do that, but... A pity, really. This skill didn't make me as excited as some of the others. Even the non-elite Stoneflesh Aura is niftier than this. :/ DancingZombies 19:39, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::How about with Storm's Embrace to guarantee yourself ele damage?24.11.175.161 08:53, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Lol, nevermind. I just read Stone Striker. Way better. 24.11.175.161 19:42, 24 September 2006 (CDT) It's basically Greater Conflagration in hex form instead of spirit form. It'll probably be used about as much. (i.e, rarely) --Mysterial 18:50, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Hah, all you wait, it wont take long till someone makes a farming build based on this I bet: Think elly with huge damage reduction and tons of energy... --Xeeron 06:56, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Look at this, then look at Stone Striker. Now imagine that their names and elite status were swapped. I think that's what ANET meant to do, but screwed up royally. XD --Shadowleaf 08:35, 7 October 2006 (CDT) No they didn't. Stone striker works just on ele who casted, this skill will make attacks earth damage regardless of who in your party hexed enemies hit. So it can also help your monks who bring Mantra of Earth(they have inspiration already for energy Mantra) and stand in your Ward vs Elements. This skill has its place. It is effective especially in PvE where mobs bunch up and are easily hexed and they rarely lose hexes. --Spura 06:55, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Agreed, but why make two skills that do essentially the same thing for the caster, then brand one an elite. Seems like they ran out of ideas imo, just make this skill, non elite, then gimmie something with a little more umph. :ooo, This skill is only 5 energy? This hex is easily spammable, albeit, I reckon if a guild group tested this in use with Mantra of Earth, some good defense could be brought about. When you have two skills that follow the same properties, you then follow this general rule: The hex version would be the same as a mass enchantment on all party members. With Nighfall coming, there are more penalties for having enchantments on you, this elite would play a good role with the right build. (Terra Xin 06:49, 25 October 2006 (CDT)) ::Unfortunately, spammable description would entail having a shorter recharge. Nearby is a good range, but not quite good enough for a 15 second recharge. You can't spread this easily enough, it only lasts twice the duration of its recharge, and the effect isn't quite good enough. Anet should shorten the recharge to 5 or 8 and see if it's more usable then. One must keep in mind that hex removal has seen quite the turnaround with recent chapters, Expel Hexes trumping prior hex removal, barring conditionally Convert Hexes, with Divert Hexes going a step further. Alternatively, they could drop the recharge to 10 and add on an extra lesser effect, in addition to the 'no criticals', such as moving 15% slower or some other token bonus. As it is now, I'd prefer Greater Conflagration, and that's not exactly widely used. GC + Winter at least guarantees the element in 2 skills from one line, using just one person, rather than necessitating 2 or more elementalists throwing out Stone Sheath. Merengue 00:21, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::I am at a loss as to why this is elite. I would use it if it was "All DAMAGE" not "All ATTACKS'. All attacks is stupid, and this would have no effect on elementalist monsters, memser monsters, necro monsters, ect. I suppose they did that to prevent farming, but why put the damn skill in at all if that's the case, it's useless! Stone Striker applies to Elemental and Physical damage, and lasts just as long, plus, it's a 1/4 second cast time! atleast this skill is good against Order of the Vampire and Order of Pain. another IWAY counter? Death lord 07:17, 22 November 2006 (CST) As people above mentioned, it could be useful for a bond-prot monk who has Mantra of Earth set up. with Life Bond set up and foes at the front line wailing away with Earth attacks, it could solve almost any energy issue. Katko 13:50, 28 November 2006 (CDT) It could also hurt the energy management of assasins, and would also cause some problems for their partner in melee, think a pair of assasins bearing down on one caster, this is a one off hex that can take down their damage dealing ability. --Getalifebud 12:30, 11 December 2006 (CST) :I assure you, this spell would not slow down a pair of assassins from shredding an Ele unless he had many other protections in place. — [[User:Feurin Longcastle|'Feurin Longcastle']] 12:40, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Like Stoneflesh Aura, which should be stapled to every Earth elementalist's skill bar by now. Oh, wait, Stoneflesh makes you immune to critical hits as well... Imagine that. This is a useless skill. In fact, it may even be helpful to your foes, in the same way that a warrior brings an Ebon weapon to counter-act the bonus against physical damage another warrior usually has... Wow. Pitiful, especially compared to Sandstorm. DancingZombies 17:33, 11 December 2006 (CST) However this spell DOES force the enemy to deal earth damage on YOUR terms, and works for your whole team without each member having to bring Stone Striker on their own. It can also work as a cover hex, or can cause your enemies to waste hex removal before placing a more important hex. As a hex it also forces the enemy to take defensive action instead of offensive action (Shatter Enchantment hurts). It may not ALWAYS be useful, but Windborn Speed isn't ALWAYS useful but often finds a place in GvG. Cibi 17:19, 17 December 2006 (CST) :No, as mentioned above it doesn't, it's just all ATTACKS. All those spells doing damage are still doing what they normally do. Making it an elite and putting it way out in the boonies makes me wonder what they were thinking. --CKaz 12:31, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::Forcing the enemy to deal earth is the only good thing about this hex. Dulled Weapon is a non-elite hex that has the same AoE, but 10 energy cost, that can remove criticals from foes. Ofcourse, you have to be a Ritualist. StatMan 02:17, 21 December 2006 (CST) Seems to me like this is one of those skills that was invented solely to be used against us ("us" referring to anyone in pve). I have yet to find an elementalist who can use this effectively against humans OR monsters, but look me in the eye and tell me that Stoneflesh Mandragors don't piss you off with this skill. Similar skills are Muddy Terrain (no one would think of using it, but it's a pain in the ass when monsters use it), Fetid Ground (I wish I were wrong about this one), Mind Freeze (which has SOME use in PvP, but not much), Thunderclap, and so on. These skills aren't FOR us. They're for the monsters. That's the only explanation I can come up with, anyway. 149.169.109.224 15:38, 15 January 2007 (CST) :one use for it is to make Dark Apostasy not work for enchantment stripping like in Rhea's Crater in Factions with the added benefit of not having to carry Stone Striker for energy management/protection using Mantra of Earth. I suspect this would make an effective 2-3 person farm team there (you need to also have someone that can block Chillblains from the Deathhands). I've farmed Cultist Milthuran solo with this skill using an E/N (to cap Cultist's Fervor), but it probably would have been possible and faster with a mostly offensive build because the priest by the shrine can heal you.--Falseprophet 19:51, 28 January 2007 (CST) Wow, this skill does suck. Maybe if there was another lesser effect like someone mentioned, 15% movement decrease, Or maybe 25% slower attack spped, then it could be bareable. Morrock 22:58, 18 February 2007 (CST) That does it! Skill|Elite Status|15 Second Recharge|Only works on Attacks|Inferior to Stone Striker}} Because it deserves it. Badly. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:58, 22 March 2007 (CDT) : No, because with Winter and Mantra of Frost it is an excellent way of energy management. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 21:09, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Perfect for all those E/R/Me's out there. 04:18, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Yes, cause a team is composed only of one or two professions. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 18:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Imo this skill is way to gimmic to be usefull - it might be very powerfull in combination with winter, mantra of frost and the like (as said in the notes) while not nescessarily needing a ranger for greater confliguration (or whatever it is called), but in this case the counter is hex removal instead of the spirit being killed. I'd guess I would chose greater confliguration any day over this skill. Still I think that if it's buffed it will be too powerfull in reducing damage with ward against elements and removing criticals. I would suggest leaving it as it is and reduce damage dealt by say 10...20% or so and perhaps remove the anti critical part, no abuse (I think) but prolly more PvP use, gives warders a new friend :P Shai Meliamne 23:22, 10 March 2008 (UTC) May Be Slightly Useful how about if used on kanaxai? It might be somewhat useful then, thought i doubt anyone would wanna use their elite for that. 216.170.206.178 22:47, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Chaos :Ummm... huh? Why would it be of any use? --50x19px user:Zerris 22:51, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::The only thing it would be useful for is the anti-critical feature. --Kale Ironfist 23:02, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::Stoneflesh Aura does that AND gives a huge damage reduction. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:34, 6 May 2007 (CDT) with stone flesh aura, it is cast on you, but with this skill, it is cast on the foe. in this case, it is casted on kaxanai, to prevent criticals. 216.170.206.178 23:49, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Chaos you know what, scratch that, i was confusin double strike and critical strikes for some reason. this skill IS useless. 216.170.206.178 23:53, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Chaos : What about Frostmaw the Kinslayer? Without critical hits she cannot strip enchants. Being a boss it only lasts half time on her, but given that she only has 3 skills and one of them is Dark Apostasy... this might actually be useful against her. Worth wasting an Elementalist's Elite Slot on? Probably not... but still. It is either that or my own Sin is going to need Earth Ele secondary for Stoneflesh Aura to protect Critical Agility anyway. ~ SotiCoto 87.194.75.37 22:56, 1 October 2007 (UTC) PvP Use I havn't tested it yet, but I've thrown an HA team build together to take advantage of this skill to create highly defensive monks with high energy management using Mantra of Earth and Channeling thus abeling a two monk backline to maintain energy in a three monk meta. I offed some hex removal to a P/Me with Expel Hexes running "They're On Fire!" for additional damage reduction from burning foes. The burning is supplied by multiple SH eles with Mark of Rodgort or SF eles (I have not decided which). In addition to Stone Sheath, the earth ele is throwing wards and Grasping Earth. There is also a water ele for snare hexes. Running snare hex heavy ensures the Stone Sheath will stick on a regular basis. I'm undecided on a warrior or dervish to call as of yet. I'll post results after testing it with a reliable team. --Rururrur 14:14, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Related Skills Is there any reason that Stone Striker shouldn't be listed as a related skill?--marcopolo47 14:42, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :There's already a damage conversion skills quick reference. --Macros 14:43, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, forgot about the limit on related skills, thanks--marcopolo47 14:49, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Why it's (slightly) better than Stone Striker Hex.. - many enemies dont have hex removal but ench removal so... there's more options available in pve for farming, when tied to mantra of earth/high armour :Is that worth giving your elite up for? Not to mention what about monsters that don't get hexed with this, how will you survive against them? ::And if you're solo farming (non-trapper) you'll be using enchants anyway (cause there's no other way you'd survive) So if the enemy enchant strips, you won't be solo farming it in the first place and wouldn't have to worry about the loss of Stone Striker --Gimmethegepgun 22:28, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Critical Agility still reapplies? I haven't tried Critical Defenses or any other skills that reapply on crit, but I was definitely seeing it reapply on my assassin in PvE while hexed. That seems to imply that Critical Agility's reapply on-critical is performed before the hexes no-crits allowed blocks it. Is this a bug? If it's not, I don't really care if I can't land a crit hit, as long as my Critical Agility still reapplies I can still spam Death Blossom and Moebius and still whup those mandragor ;) Infinity 05:28, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Critical Strike through Stone Sheath - Erratic Behaviour I'm not entirely sure why... but I've noticed that sometimes the guaranteed criticals from Critical Strike actually work through Stone Sheath (due to large energy gain and replenishment of Critical Defenses and Critical Agility) and sometimes they don't (through lack of any of the above)... and I have yet to figure out exactly what is causing it. Seems like some sort of bug to me. In Guaranteed Critical versus Denied Critical one or other should always work, and it shouldn't just be left up to some bizarre variable. ~ SotiCoto 87.194.75.37 22:52, 1 October 2007 (UTC) maybe the two cancel eachother, gauruntee and denial, so its left to your actual critical hit rate. --Uberxman1028 04:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC)uberxman1028 Conjure Earth for president! Obvious! When someone uses this hax on you, you don't even need an earth weapon! Another reason to make Conjure Earth! -- -- talkpage 20:41, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually: R/E: Stone Striker+Conjure Earth+High elemental armor+Bow attacks/preps=awesome damage/defense.-- 00:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Just as a side note this skill owns several other skills. It owns Primal Rage, Way of the Assassin, critical chop, Keen Arrow, Way of the Master, (maybe Decapitate.) In other words, this isnt completely useless. Its extremelly useful if you know what your opponent is using beforehand :P. But i completely agree this skill either needs a buff or needs to be stripped of it's elite title. :Barely anyone uses those skills. Stone Sheath sucks, period. If you want to fuck up someone (sins most notably) by cancelling crits, take Dulled Weapon >.>" --- -- (s)talkpage 11:43, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::or Stoneflesh Aura (T/ ) 00:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::Which so badly needs to take a leaf out of Turtle Shell's book --Gimmethegepgun 01:56, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Upade LAME status :-- 21:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Abandoned skill so, this skill has been shit for the past 4 years already, i demand this to be updated to another form of mind blast(also don't go into defense mode like "hurr durr i use diz skill its dah good" you know it's bad) --Bio. 00:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC)